In the automotive industry, spacers are used for various applications. For example, spacers have been used to support or reinforce a cross frame support structure which supports a truck bed on the vehicle frame. Conventionally, such spacers would be cut from a pipe or tube stock and mig welded to a plate member and positioned to assist the cross frame support in supporting the truck bed on the vehicle frame.
A shortcoming of this prior art construction is that mig welding requires extreme heat, which causes deformation of parts. In addition, mig welding is a relatively slow, cumbersome, and inefficient operation. In addition, the conventional spacers are not cost-effective from a materials point of view, as they utilize relatively expensive welded seam or seamless tubing.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for making a spacer assembly comprises: forming a plurality of projections along an edge of a portion of sheet metal; roll forming the portion of sheet metal into a tubular configuration; positioning the roll formed portion of sheet metal and a metal base member to which the roll formed portion of sheet metal is to be welded in a discharge welding apparatus having a pair of electrodes so that the projections of the roll formed portion of sheet metal contact a surface of the metal base member; providing a force so that the projections are disposed in forcible engagement with the surface of the metal base member; and supplying an electrical current between the pair of electrodes and through the roll formed portion of sheet metal and the metal base member so that the projections reach a molten metal stage and are subsequently solidified to enable the roll formed portion of sheet metal to be welded to the metal base member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spacer that addresses the problems noted above. In accordance with this object, the present invention provides a projection welded panel spacer, comprising a metal base member defining an opening, and a sheet metal portion roll formed such that two opposite edges of the sheet metal portion are disposed in parallel adjacent relationship to one another so as to provide the sheet metal portion with a tubular configuration. The roll formed sheet metal portion has a plurality of stamped projections formed along a third edge thereof weldedly connected to the metal base member. A bore defined by the tubular configuration of the roll formed sheet metal portion is generally aligned with the opening in the metal base member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle truck bed that incorporates the spacer discussed above. In accordance with this object, the present invention provides a vehicle truck bed comprising a truck bed panel, a vehicle frame structure, and a frame support disposed between the truck bed and the frame structure for mounting the truck bed panel on the frame structure. A fixing structure fixes the truck bed panel to the vehicle frame structure. The fixing structure includes a metal base member defining an opening and mounted on the cross member, and a sheet metal portion roll formed such that two opposite parallel edges of the sheet metal portion are disposed in parallel adjacent relationship to one another so as to provide the sheet metal portion with a tubular configuration. The roll formed sheet metal portion has a plurality of stamped projections formed along a third edge thereof weldedly connected to the metal base member. A bore defined by the tubular configuration of the roll formed sheet metal portion is generally aligned with the opening in the metal base member. A fastener extends through an opening in the truck bed, an opening in the frame structure, the opening in the metal base member, and the bore so as to secure the truck frame to the truck bed panel.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.